Robo-Fate
This is the Story of Nick, Casey, Brendan and Others. T\his R/P Is off\iciall\y Closed temp/or\arily due t/o busi\ness and a/m unable to con/tinue it. *Puts Sword away* Fuck that. Part 1: The Beginning Nick, Casey and Brendan walked along a Road waiting for something interesting to happen. Synth was walking along the road as well, running an errand for the folks back at the lab she worked in. Nick and them walked down even more noticing Synth and ran up to her. Synth was ready for them to do almost anything. She had the odd suspicion they were pranksters, but wasn't going to lash out at them yet. "Hey, who are you guys?" She asked. Her voice sounded strange, as if she had a different accent. "Well your Rude." Casey said. "Sorry for asking a question." She replied. It was hard to tell if she was being honest or sarcastic. "Just Move along before I Make you Move Along." Brendan said. "Okay then." Synth said, starting to walk away. "Better." Casey said. "Wanna blow up her Helmet?" Brendan asked. "Guys!" Nick said. "Oh fine." Casey said, then quickly whipped around and blasted Synth in the Helmet. Synth's helmet was knocked clean off, revealing her brunette hair. Synth picked her helmet back up, and put it back on. She just stood there for a moment, sending a message to lab that she would be late.Then, she turned around, clearly not in a good mood. "Pranksters. I knew it. Is it a fight you want?" She asked. "Oh No, I didn't want a fight even though I blasted your Helmet clean off." Casey said Sarcastically. "No we Don't wanna fight against a little Robot Girl who could die by a large beach ball." Brendan said taunting her. "Guys!" Nick yelled, though nobody seemed to here him. Synth was the one person who noticed Nick. "Hm. Trying to stop a fight? Well, I suppose if your friend here would pay any attention...." She said, her voice trailing off. Just then Casey punched her into a building. "I'm up first." He said charging a Blast in his Arm Cannon. Synth slowly stood back up, to see Casey charging a blast. She smirked, knowing what she would do. Casey blasted Synth. Synth shape shifted into a shield, reflecting the blast back at him, before returning to normal. The blast hit Casey destroying part of his Helmet. "Why You!" Casey yelled charging a giant white ball. "Wait, Casey!" Nick yelled. Synth gave Casey a glare. Nick jumped over trying to pull Casey's Arm Cannon away from Synth. "Your gonna KILL Her!" "Good!" Casey said elbowing Nick back into a Building. "Oh It is On!" Nick said. Synth just looked on with an amused expression on her face. "Oh, I'll never understand, will I?" She mumbled, making fun of herself. "NOBODY BRAKES MY ARMOR!" Casey fired the Blast but it hit an Energy Field. "And Nobody elbows me." Nick said. Synth started to walk back to the lab, knowing nobody was paying attention to her. Brendan knowing Nick and Casey will fight for a while followed Synth. Synth continued along the road for a while, until she made it back to her lab. She then noticed Brendan. "What are you doing here?" "Ummm, Uhh, YOU DON'T SEE ME!" Brendan said turning Invisible. "Oh, look at you, with a whole lot of tricks!" Synth giggled. Brendan turned visible again. Just then, a young woman in a lab coat opened the lab door. "Oh, Synth! Hello!" "Here you go Emmy. I found the stuff you wanted." Synth said, handing the scientist a bag. "Thanks! Uh, who's your friend over there?" Emmy asked. "Cloak, Cloak, Cloak, Work!" Brendan said pressing a Button over and over. "Ah forget it. I'm Brendan." Emmy laughed a little bit. "Nice to meet you!" She said. Then, someone called her name, and she went back inside. Once the scientist was gone, Synth turned back to Brendan. "The name's Synth. Nice to meet you." She said, with a small bow. "Nice to meet you to." Brendan said. Synth looked around at her surroundings. There was a large hill, and they could see the whole road they'd been walking along. They could see Nick and Casey still fighting. "Should we go check on them?" She asked. Oddly, her voice sounded more metallic than most robots. "Those 2 always Fight... I'll go check on them." Brendan said running over to Nick and Casey. "I'll come too." Synth said, following him. Brendan blasted between the Two. "Nick, Casey, Stop." Brendan said. "Exactly." Synth added in. Nick and Casey stopped fighting and stared behind Brendan and Synth. "What? Is something wrong?" Synth asked. "Yes!" Casey said. "Corrupted!" Nick yelled, Dark Black and Purple Robots were running behind Synth and Brendan, 12 of Them Each with an Arm Cannon. "What?" Synth asked, confused. She turned, and noticed the bots. She slid down, and tripped one that was about to punch her. Brendan summoned a Sword and took out his Shield and Nick charged a Blast. Another Bot Blasted Synth. Synth got hit in the back, and collapsed. One of the Bots picked her up and fled. Nick was blasting Robots and realized she was being taken. "No!" Nick yelled and chased the Robot. Synth shuffled around, trying to get out of the robot's grip, but it didn't work. She tried to shape shift, but found herself unable to for some reason Nick started to blast the robot but kept missing. Suddenly a Slash decapitated the Corrupted and Blew it up. Synth fell to the ground, before slowly getting back up, mumbling something about her old coding. Nick ran over to Synth. "Who did that?" Nick asked to himself. "You OK?" "I did." A voice said. "Huh? Hello?" Synth asked. "Who's There?!" Nick yelled. "I am." A Blue and Yellow Robot said dropping down. "Pleased to meet you." Synth said, taking off her helmet. She did a small bow. "Yes it is." The Robot said. "I am Spark" "Your a Corrupted!" Nick said. "My Scanner says Unknown! Your a Corrupted!" Synth couldn't help but giggle at her own incompetence. "Scanners. Fancy." She said. She didn't have one, and didn't care to. "But, if you are a corrupted, why attack one of your own?" "Clearly to lower our Guards!" Nick said. Spark face palmed. "Do I NEED To fight you?" "YES!" Nick said punching him through a Wall. "Oh it is ON!" Spark yelled shooting a Bolt of Lightning at Nick. Nick shot a Blast of Energy destroying the Bolt. "Hold it!" Synth shouted, shapeshifting into a barrier between them. "Eh?" Nick asked. "What the?" Spark asked. Synth returned to normal. "Nick, he's not a corrupted. I don't have a scanner, nor do I need one to see that he's on our side." Synth said, in Spark's defense. "Why the Hell do you care?!" Nick yelled. "Yea!" Spark yelled. "For all I know You Two are Corrupted!" "I'm not! I'm a very early model robot, who's been shut off for several years. I didn't even know what a corrupted was until I got kidnapped by one. And you saved me." She explained to Spark. "I'm just trying to stop friendly fire." She said. "Come to think of it, You got the same Purple that they do!" Nick said pointing his Arm Cannon at Synth. "Yea!" Spark said pointing his Arm Cannon at Synth. "You're not listening to me!" Synth shouted, angrily. "Your Corrupt!" Nick yelled. "What he Said!" Spark yelled. Synth took her helmet, and threw it off to the side. She held up both of her arms. "Look! No arm cannon." She said, holding her hands up in surrender. Nick and Spark Blasted her. Part 2: Dark Flame Just then however, Brendan and Casey Slashed through they're Blasts. "Stop!" Casey yelled. "All 3 of you!" Brendan yelled. "What are you doing here?!" Nick yelled. "Dark Flame is here!" Casey yelled. "Wait, Oh no..." Nick muttered. "Drop the hostility, Come on and follow!" Everyone followed them where a Purple Robot who's Arm was flaming Black was burning the place. "Alright, what's going on here?" Synth asked. The Robot turned and Blasted Synth with Flames. "Eep!" Synth sqealed. She put her arms together, forming a shield over her face. Her armor was a bit burnt, but not too badly damaged. Nick blasted Dark Flame just as Dark Flame blasted Nick resulting in a beam clash. Synth climbed to the top of a building, trying to get a vantage point. Casey and Brendon followed her. Synth tried to get her position right, so that she was above and slightly behind Dark Flame. "I'm trying to ambush him, while Nick keeps him busy." Synth whispered, explaining to Casey and Brendan. "You got it." Casey said. "We're helping." Brendan said. "Alright. On my mark." She said, carefully watching the beam clash. If Dark Flame started losing, then that was the perfect time. Dark Flame started to Lose. "Now!" She said. She jumped, shapeshifting into a spear mid-fall. Brendan and Casey also jumped down, just as Dark Flame lost they hit him. Synth reverted back to normal at the last second. "Surprise!" She shouted, kicking him in the face. Dark Flame was knocked back and hit with the beam clash resulting in it being disintegrated. Part 3: Corrupted Invasion "Works like a charm!" Synth said. "Great work, Nick." "Thanks." Nick said. "Want to come over to my lab?" She asked. "Sure, By the way, I never caught your name." Nick said. "Synthess, but you can call me Synth." She answered. "OK, Synth." Nick said. Synth Les the way back to the lab, and let them in. They were greeted by a young man, and the same girl from before, both in lab coats. "Synth! Where have ya been?" The man asked. "Off having fun." Synth lied. "These are my friends, Brendan, Nick, and Casey." She said, gesturing toward them. "I wouldn't say 'friend', she blasted part of my helmet off." Casey said. "So, who are you?" Nick said. "My name's Emma." The girl answered. "And I'm Carter." The man added. "Can we come in?" Nick asked. "Can you FIX MY HELMET?" Casey asked. "Sure, no problem." Emma said. "I'll show you around." "I'll fix your helmet, come with me." Carter said to Casey. Casey followed Carter. Nick and Brendan followed Emma around. Carter had Casey's helmet fixed in no time. "So, how did you meet Synth?" He asked. "By blasting her helmet off and punching her in the face and trying to kill her." Casey said. "Really?" Carter questioned. He snickered a bit. "Funny how that works, isn't it?" "Yes, it is." Casey said. Carter laughed. "Well, your helmet's fixed." He said, with a sigh. Emma walked back into the lab, with Synth and the others. Casey put his helmet on and walked over to Nick and everyone else. "Well, what next?" Synth asked. "I dunno." Brendan said, suddenly 100 Black and Purple Robots burst through the wall. "What are those?" Emma asked. "Corrupted. Run!" Synth shouted to her and Carter. They both took off. Synth started punching and kicking the robots. Two Corrupted took Emma and Carter and teleported away. Nick summoned his Arm Cannon and Blasted some. "Me and Brendan will stay here, You two need to run!" Nick shouted to Casey and Synth. "I'm staying! I'm not going to let this place get destroyed again!" Synth shouted, in protest, continuing to fight. "He said Run! Casey said taking Synth and teleporting away. Synth looked irritated, but she simply grinned and beared it. After an Hour, a beaten up Brendan came down with Nick holding an injured female. "Umm, Synth, Emma was hit by a stray Blast. She's nearly-dead." Nick said. "What?" Synth asked, pointing to Emma. She was badly hurt. Synth ran up to Emma, taking Emma in her arms. If only she knew what to do.... "We could turn her into a Cyborg." Nick suggested. Synth looked at Nick. "But how? The lab's in ruins." She said, hanging her head low in regret. If she could cry, she probably would have. "I could bring her to my lab." Nick said. "Professor Jack is very talented." "Thank you." Synth nodded. "Carter!!" She shouted, her aged, metallic voice distorting weirdly. Carter came running over to Synth's side. "Follow me." Nick said walking. Casey and Brendan followed. Synth and Carter followed along. They arrived at a lab, Nick knocked on the Metal Door, A Professor in a Lab Coat with a small beard answered. "Oh, Hello Nick." Professor Jack said. Carter waved, but didn't say anything. Nick brought them in. Synth and Carter carried Emma in. Nick took her and put her on a Metal Table. "Come back in 10 Minutes." Professor Jack said. Synth nodded, her head hung low. She walked out, holding Carter's hand. 10 Minutes Later, Professor Jack called Synth and Carter. Synth and Carter walked back in, a bit uneasy. Poor Emma... Emma was decked out in Pink and Purple Armor, and had an Arm Cannon and One Red Eye. "That Arm Cannon she has can also turn into a Drill Arm." Nick said. Synth, only half listening, walked up to Emma where she laid. She put her hand on Emma's head, and nudged her slightly. "Emma. Emma, wake up." She said, in a quiet, sweet voice. Carter walked up behind Synth. "Sis? Emma? Wake up..." Emma moaned a bit, slowly waking up. "Hey Emma, How's it feel to be a Cyborg?" Nick said. Emma's eyes fluttered open. "Ow. Ow..." She mumbled, as she sat up. Everything was sore, but she would be fine. "Ow Ow isn't an answer." Brendan said. "Did you forget the part where she almost died?" Synth said, sounding a bit annoyed, her metallic voice distorting weirdly. Emma didn't say anything, but the confused look on her face pretty much answered his question for her. Casey flicked Synth in the forehead. Synth glared at him, annoyed. Emma seemed to relax a bit. "Thank you, thank you so much." She said. "No Problem." Professor Jack said. Emma slowly stood up, a bit wobbly. Synth went over and helped her. Nick left. "I'm gonna search for some corrupted." Nick said. "Okay." Synth replied. Casey left. Emma stretched a bit,and fell over. She laughed, along with Synth. Brendan took Synth and teleported away. "Hey, what are you doing?" Synth asked. "Taking you with us."' Brendan said. "Where? What for?" Synth asked, curiously. "So your with us." Brendan said. "That clears things up..." Synth thought. Then they found some corrupted. Using shapeshifting, Synth turned her right arm into a bayonet of sorts, ready to fight. Nick shot lots of Energy Blasts at the corrupted. Synth slashed at any that came near her. One Corrupted kicked Synth in the head, who was immediately blasted away by Nick. Synth fell over, but quickly got back up and slashed another corrupted. Brendan slashed 12 corrupted at once. Synth also started fighting harder, getting angrier. She couldn't believe that the lab had been destroyed again, and Emma had nearly died, because of these corrupted. And then she remembered something. Casey was the one who had taken her away, so she couldn't defend the lab. She was furious. She fought as hard as she possibly could, angry at the corrupted, and trying to prove to Casey and the others that she could fight. She had to fight. Casey and Brendan fired a beam with Nick, that destroyed most of the corrupted. "Alright Synth, that's enough." Casey said taking Synth and teleporting away. Nick and Brendan continued destroying the rest of the corrupted. Part 4: Casey vs. Synth Synth, finally snapping, smacked Casey in the face. "I can fight too, you know! Why do you keep taking me away? Thanks to you, I couldn't defend the lab! Emma nearly died!.........I let John down........ And it was because you think I'm weak!!!!" She screamed, bitchslapping him again. Casey's eyes turned red. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Casey said, shooting at Synth. Synth shapeshifted into a shield, reflecting the shots back at him. Casey summoned an Energy Sword and slashed at Synth then shot blasts at her. Synth took the slash to the arm, but deflected the blasts back at Casey. Everytime she deflected a blast, Casey knocked it back at 4x speed hitting Synth almost each time. Casey then stabbed multiple times at Synth. Synth got hit with a couple blasts, but dodged the rest of them. Synth manuvered around the first stab, but then got hit by the rest. (WTF? I call you out on autohitting because it's a jerk move, and you autohit more. Why?) (Cuz I Just saw that comment.) Casey shot a large blast. Synth reacted too slowly, and couldn't move out of the way of the blast. She got hit, and knocked out. Just before Casey finished her, Nick tackled Casey and then blasted him unconscious. Synth was splayed out on the ground next to them, unconscious, powered off, her armor pretty beaten up. Nick tried to turn Synth back on. Synth sparked in a couple places. Not good. She had some broken wires. "Damn it Casey!" Nick shouted, he picked up Synth and teleported her to Professor Jack. "What happened?!" Professor Jack shouted. "Casey happened." Nick said angerly. Emma was still there, and looked on in shock. "Synth? Oh, goodness...." She ran over to Nick's side, looking at Synth. Nick put Synth on the table and Professor Jack began to do his work. Working on Synth, it would be obvious to Professor Jack that Synth was very, very old. Jack eventually got everything fixed. Emma, realizing Synth was done, hit her power button. "...Synth?" Synth slowly started to wake up. "Huh? How, how did I get here? Last thing I remember was...." Synth's expression changed to angry. "Last thing that happened was you got pissed at Casey and then he beat you up." Nick said. "Exactly." Synth agreed. "Rrgh...." "Life Lessons: Don't piss off Brendan, Don't piss off Casey and most importantly, Don't piss me off." Nick said. "I suppose, but... Casey's the one who took me away from the lab, so I couldn't help you guys defend it. If I was there... The lab might not have been destoyed again, and Emma might not have been on the brink of death. If he'd just let me help you!" Synth started ranting a bit. Nick pressed her power button Mid-Rant. "Not listening to that rant." Nick said. Emma rolled her eyes. Nick turned Synth back on. Synth woke up again. "Huh?" Part 5: Everyone vs. Darth Man "I turned you off because you were ranting." Nick said. " ..that makes sense." She answered. "Cool." Nick said. "SHIT!" "FUCK" Casey shouted. "DAMN IT!" Brendan shouted. "Darth Man!" Professor Jack said. Synth looked back at Emma and Carter. She couldn't let them get hurt this time. "Run!" She shouted, and they took off. She used her shapeshifting to turn her arm into a bayonet, as she had done last time. Dozens of corrupted came into the lab, Professor Jack could hold them off. "Get to the city and destroy Darth Man!" Professor Jack shouted. They all ran to the city where Darth Man was waiting. Synth, realizing Darth Man was going to be aiming at Nick and Co., started to circle around behind them. Darth Man shot a blast of Darkness at Nick. Synth, once she was at the right spot, dive-bombed Darth Man from behind, shapeshifting into a spear mid-air. Darth Man used Darkness to keep Synth as a spear that he used to impale Nick. Synth couldn't shapeshift back, nor could she see, but the least she could do was throw around her weight, trying to throw off Darth Man's aim. No good, the spear hit Nick before she could shapeshift again. Synth couldn't see what had happened, but she could feel, her armor piercing metal. This was bad, really bad. "Fuck..." Nick said, Two of his Life wires got hit, he only had three life wires, without them he was just a pile of metal. Synth could hear him, and realized she'd messed up badly. She had to do something. Trying her best to shapeshift again, she shapshifted into Nick, attempting to use her parts to replace his broken ones. She was essentially sacrificing herself. Nick's wires were reconnecting, he realized what Synth had done, He rushed at Darth Man with an Energy Sword and cut through him, then blasted him. The rest of Synth's body fell, remaining a snapped, broken spear, the point missing. Nick charged his Cannon and blasted Darth Man, who countered with a Darkness Blast, Brendan and Casey helped the clash. Suddenly, a light blue blast joined Nick's side of the beam clash. Nick's side won, destroying Darth Man. "Alrighty then." Nick said. "Well, who do we have here? Hello." Said a girl's voice. "Hi?" Nick said. "Hello." The girl walked into his field of view. She was dark blue and white, with short hair dyed to a dark turquoise. Casey was about to fire a blast at the Girl. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Nick shouted at Casey. The girl looked at Casey, with big, dark blue eyes. "Is this your way of saying 'thank you'?" "Fuck you." Casey said. Nick blasted him. The girl rolled her eyes. 'Let's not fight over it. What's your name?" She asked Nick. "Nick." Nick said. "Pleasure to meet you, Nick. My name is Luna." The girl replied. "Cool Beans." Nick said. Luna curtsied and smiled. Nick paid no attention, He teleported away to Professor Jack. Luna teleported back to her lab as well. "Nick?" "The Fuck?" Nick muttered. "It's me. Synth." "I Stand by my point of, The fuck?" Nick said. "I'm sorry... I was the one who hurt you..." "It's Darth Man's fault." Nick said. "Not yours." "Thank you..." "It's OK." Nick said. Synth went silent. Nick teleported away. The next day... Jack was working on trying to rebuild Synth. As Jack would likely notice, Synth's I.C. chip was missing. Rebuilding her would be impossible without it. "This is impossible." Jack muttered. "Nick!" Nick teleported in with a Carrot. "What's up doc?" Nick said doing a Bugs Bunny impression. "Very Funny." Jack said. "Have you seen Synth's I.C. chip?" Nick threw the carrot away. "Nope." "Nick! Right here!" Nick could hear Synth again, speaking in a bit of a hushed tone. "Hmm?" Nick muttered, he knew talking to nobody would sound odd. so he sent small electric jolts to Synth's area in morse code that said 'W-h-e-r-e i-s i-t S-y-n-t-h-?' Nick felt a few small twitches in his back. That's where it was, that's why he could hear her. Her I.C. chip was there. Nick took out her I.C. chip. "Found it." Nick said. "What the fu..." Jack muttered. "Why the...? Just gimme that." Jack took the chip and was able to reactivate Synth. "Perfect!" Jack said. Synth woke up, slowly. She stretched, feeling a bit wierd with some of her parts in her shoulders replaced with new ones. "Thank you, so much." She said, nodding to Professor Jack, and then smiling to Nick, mouthing a 'thank you.' Then a bunch of Data and Reading appeared in Synth's line of vision. "Whoa!" She said, a little suprised. "Oh, I see you've found your Scanner." Jack said. "I...guess? I'll never get used to the times..." She said, making fun of herself. Then her arm turned into a cannon and back. "Huh?!? Neat." She said, curiously. "You've got some other features aswell." Jack said. "I guess I'll try them out later. Thank you, for everything." She said. She smiled, and waved good-bye, heading back to Emma and Carter's lab, helping with the restoration work that was left. The corrupted attack had left the place in some painfully familiar shambles. Awhile later, everything was back to normal, and everything had been restored. THE END...? Category:Roleplays Category:Megaman Fanon